


All I'm Good For

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Hurt Sam, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, gabriel is a teasing little shit, so much smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt and Gabe is pissed





	All I'm Good For

You goddamn IDIOT!” Gabriel shouted.

“It wasn’t _that _bad, Gabe,” Sam groaned. “Relax.” He took the stained rag off his forehead and looked at it. “See? Already stopped bleeding.”

“Yeah, you’re head is just peachy. What about the giant gash on your chest? That fucking ghoul made you it’s bitch!” Gabriel stomped over and ripped the flannel from Sam’s shoulders. “Look!” He pointed at the still bleeding wound.

Sam sighed. “I’m fine. It’ll get Dean to patch it up an—”

“Sam!” Gabriel stumbled backwards as Sam fell forward onto him. “Fuck,” he mumbled into the other man’s shoulder.

With a snap of his fingers, they found themselves in the bunkers bathroom.

“Hey, kiddo, can you stand by yourself?” Gabriel gripped the hunters face, swiping matted hair from his forehead.

He responded with an ‘mhmm’ as Gabriel leaned him against the shower stall. He adjusted the water until it was to Sam’s liking, sighing when he heard Sam groan.

“C’mere, big guy.” Gabriel stripped them both of their clothes and pulled Sam under the spray of the shower. He placed his hand over the gash on Sam’s chest and closed his eyes. Blue light shone through his fingertips as the wound healed completely.

“Thanks,” Sam muttered, pressing his forehead against the wall.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Gabriel muttered darkly.

“_What,_” Sam whipped around and faced the angel. “What did you say?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“You think that’s all you’re here for?” Sam spat.

“Feels like, sometimes, yeah,” Gabriel said confidently, straightening his posture.

Sam’s giant hand gripped Gabriel’s face roughly. He knew full well the angel could make him let go at any time, but feeling even the slightest power over him was thrilling.

“I’ll show you what you’re here for,” he whispered, staring straight into the angels eyes.

Sam’s other hand gripped Gabriel’s shoulder and spun him around, pushing him into the far wall of the shower. His hand slid from the angels face to his throat, tightening slightly.

Gabriel smirked against the wet tile. “Think you’re so big ‘n bad, huh, kiddo? That why the monster got the drop on you tonight?”

Sam growled deeply, sending a shiver down Gabriel’s spine. He pressed his chest flush against the other mans back “Fuck. You.”

“What’re ya waitin’ for,” Gabriel asked, relishing the feeling of Sam’s already hard cock pressed against his ass.

Sam’s hand tightened around his throat roughly, stroking his cock with the other. “This what you want? Want me to fuck that pretty ass of yours?”

Gabriel’s moan echoed off the walls as he nodded his head. He felt the blunt tip of Sam’s cock press against his hole. “Bet you feel like a big man. Kill a ghoul, then come home and get to fuck an angel. Such a tough guy, aren’t ya Sammy,” he teased.

With a grunt, Sam fully sheathed himself inside the other man. Gabriel cried out and grasped blindly at the tiles. “One of these days,” Sam let go of the angels throat and moved his hand to the back of his head, pulling sharply at his golden hair, “I’m gonna fuck your mouth all day just so you shut the fuck up.”

Tears stung Gabriel’s eyes as his head was held back. Sam was thrusting deep into him over and over, biting the exposed flesh on his neck.

“You’ll learn,” Sam growled, “that you’re good for more than just patching me up.” He pulled out and whipped Gabriel around, quickly lifting the angel up. Gabriel latched his legs around the hunters waist and leaned back against the wall. In one swift thrust, Sam was fucking into him again. “Maybe if I wasn’t so distracted thinking about this tight hole, I wouldn’t come home bloody.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and moaned, feeling the stretch and pull of Sam’s cock driving in and out of him.

“M–maybe if I didn’t love this so much,” Sam reached down and stroked Gabriel’s hard cock in his fist, “I could focus on other things.” Sam surged forward and bit the angels lower lip hard, pumping his cock fast.

“Sam,” Gabriel pleaded.

“Maybe if I could stop thinking about all the pretty noises you make while you co–”

“Oh, fuck! F-fuck, Sam!” Gabriel gripped Sam’s arms as he came, digging in his fingernails hard enough to pierce the skin.

“Shit–f-f-fuck,” Sam grunted loudly as he spilled into the angels hole. Thighs twitching, he released the angel and stood him in the spray of the shower.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel from behind and sighed heavily. “Sorry,” he muttered into the other mans shoulder blades.

“S’ok,” he whispered, pulling Sam’s hand up to his mouth for a kiss. “Just—be more careful.”

He felt Sam nod against his back.

“Love you,” Sam muttered.

Gabriel chuckled and turned to face him. “I love you too, kiddo.”


End file.
